This relates generally to electronic devices and, more particularly, to electronic devices with wireless communications circuitry.
Electronic devices often include wireless communications circuitry. For example, cellular telephones, computers, and other devices often contain antennas and wireless transceivers for supporting wireless communications.
It can be challenging to ensure that wireless communications circuitry in an electronic device will perform satisfactorily in alt operating conditions. Environmental effects such as the proximity of external objects in the vicinity of an antenna may detune an antenna. Antennas may also be detuned due to the presence of a connector plugged into a connector port in an electronic device. When an antenna becomes detuned, wireless performance can suffer and wireless communications may be disrupted. Although an electronic device can be designed to reduce sensitivity to the presence of external objects, doing so may add undesired bulk and weight to the device.
It would therefore be desirable to be able to provide improved wireless circuitry for operating electronic devices in various operating environments.